Love Confessions and Troubles
by DeviantSlashGod
Summary: Yuuri finally gets the courage to tell Wolf what he thinks, as the marriage truly starts, things start to go wrong, but will romance make things better? YuuWolf. Yaoi. No flames.


I decided I would try something new, so I hope you like it, and I will be updating my other stories some time this week.

Please tell me what you think...

~Metallic-Silver-Ink~

* * *

"CHEATER!"

Was screamed at him for what seemed like the millionth time, although truth be told, this time Wolfram actually had a reason for doing it. Yuuri had somehow found himself pressed against one of the castle's corridors with his top partly unbuttoned, and Conrad between his legs, looming over him and panting hotly.

"Wolf it's-"

"LIAR!"

Wincing as his fiancée stormed off, Yuuri pushed Conrad away from him, not looking amused, although neither did his namer, his face was wrinkled in concern for his younger brother, and it made him seem that much older.

"You should go after him, my King"

"For the last time, call me Yuuri" The dark King muttered, rolling his eyes and tugging his shirt fully off. Now, it was a hot day, but Wolfram being the fiery man he was, obviously didn't feel the heat as much as himself.

Muttering under his breath, Yuuri was worried about Wolfram killing him more than he was about the stunned guards that had gotten in Wolframs way and had been pushed to the side.

It had only been a couple of days ago that Yuuri had come to the conclusion with himself that he did, in fact, like Wolfram as more than just a friend.

This coming from one of the biggest homophobes around was hard enough for him to fathom, but then to have Conrad falling onto him after Greta had tripped him over on her rush to play hide and seek with Gwendel, and to be caught in a rather compromising position with his fiancée's elder brother... Yuuri was sure his life was some kind of twisted story that just seemed to be getting stranger and stranger.

Pushing open the door to his room, ignoring the weary looks he was getting from his bedroom guards, Yuuri automatically ducked as something came flying at his head, smashing on the wall behind him.

"Sire maybe you should-"

"I'll handle my affairs alone" Is the shaky reply that Yuuri let out, he didn't really trust his voice, but he had to get Wolfram sorted out before he set the place on fire.

"Wolf-"

"CHEATER!"

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri moved over to the bed that Wolfram was kneeling on, glad that whatever it was he had thrown, was gone, and Wolfram wasn't in reach of anything else that could possibly hurt him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yuuri slowly took off his shoes, glad that they were finally off his feet before he looked over his shoulder to the raging Wolfram, feeling stupid as he saw the deep hurt in those beautiful eyes.

"Look. It wasn't what it looked like"

"Yuuri! He was pressing you against the wall panting!" Wolf seethed, much to Yuuri's dismay. Angry Wolfram was dangerous, but a hurt one was ever worse. "What was it meant to look like!"

"Greta-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HER!"

Flinching visibly, Yuuri sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay fine. You know what? Conrad had me pinned against the wall because I just confessed to him my feelings for you and he couldn't stand the thought of me actually getting into bed with you and wanting to hold you"

Not once during his confession did he manage to look up to Wolframs eyes to see his expression, he did however nearly break his neck when his head shot up at the tears he saw drop onto Wolframs hands that were holding him up against the bed.

"Don't lie to me" Was the soft mutter, the shining wet orbs looking deep into his own, full of misery.

"I try to tell the truth and you don't listen..." Reaching out with one of his hands, Yuuri stroked along the side of Wolframs face, thumbing away the tears in a soothing motion.

"I realised something a couple of days ago.. without you, I'm miserable, lifeless and bored. At first, I thought it was just my other half making me want you... but Wolf, now I realise that it's me that wants you, more than a friend should..."

As Wolfram sniffed away another tear, Yuuri tried to lighten the mood by smiling. "Wolf, I'm asking you now of my own accord... Will you marry me?"


End file.
